


let's begin

by j0hnirvings



Category: Roberta (1935)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon, author is a disaster bi, i love them so much it's unreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0hnirvings/pseuds/j0hnirvings
Summary: "well, do you?""would you... would you mind much if i did?"--------queer characters??? in MY rogers/astaire cinematic universe????? it's more likely than u think
Relationships: Lizzie Gatz/Huck Haines





	let's begin

lizzie had thought the night couldn't get much more eventful.

the euphoria from the success of the fashion show was ringing in her ears, and john and stefanie had finally tied the knot. she was happy for them, and relieved that roberta's would be back in stable hands. lizzie had a new appreciation for the artists of the fashion industry, but she'd never put herself in front of a drawing board and fabric ever again- not after the mess she and huck made.

_huck_. he hadn't left her side since the finale, the pair hanging onto each other's arms as they flopped onto a couch in one of the salons many dressing rooms. they shared a few kisses, short and sweet, still giddy from the excitement and dancing.

"liz, you're wonderful!" he exclaimed, beaming.

"say it a different way, but keep using your lips."

they kissed again, lips buzzing with love and a few sips of champagne, just enough to give the edges of lizzie's vision a soft golden glow.

they certainly were lucky. huck and stefanie's plan to get rid of sophie, john's scheming ex girlfriend, had worked like a charm- lizzie wished she could've witnessed it; the hostility that always pulsed between huck and sophie was almost comical. 

"with the way you'd been hanging on john's neck when his girlfriend came round," she joked, "i wouldn't be surprised if _you_ had an eye for men, too."

she'd never seen someone turn red so fast. huck blushed a deeper red than lizzie's lipstick, eyes as wide as dinner plates, bursting into a sputtering mess about how sorry he was and how he'd never so much as _look_ at another man ever again. 

"suffering saints, huck, what's the matter?" she asked, startled.

he groaned, burying his face in his hands, "liz, please!"

something clicked, a vague realization. lizzie opened her mouth before her brain could stop her:

"well, do you?"

"would you... would you mind much if i did?"

_ah._

lizzie remembered, suddenly, the dances they'd hosted back home as kids; most nights huck would be found swinging three different girls- or lizzie herself- around the dance floor, and other times mournfully making eyes at a boy across the room. once he'd even kissed one on the cheek, with a fumbling excuse that he was glad for such a wonderful turnout. she used to think the dancer was odd in his way; now she couldn't help but smile fondly. 

good heavens, it was almost _too_ obvious. how did she never notice?

she must've gone quiet for too long, because huck frowned, glancing away nervously, "liz, it's just that- well, boys have been just as good as girls, i s'pose."

"huck, listen," she took his hand, their fingers interlacing on instinct, "of course i don't mind! i think it's wonderful."

those words must have been a breath of fresh air for huck with the sweet way he sighed, melting into a smile. lizzie could get lost in those blue eyes of his.

"you're the only one for me liz, really," he breathed, laughing slightly, "but i was a little afraid to tell you."

she cooked an eyebrow teasingly, "what? afraid i'd run away?"

"almost!"

"we end up finding each other again every time, huck. you found me, and i'll keep you."

huck laughed again, breaking into a grin. at some point during the conversation they'd ended up practically in each other's laps, legs entwined and elbows knocking. lizzie marveled at how quickly they could slip into each other for comfort, how easy it was. she never thought she could have it this good, that things could fall into place so sweetly- but looking at the man in front of her, the wonderful, winsome man who gazed at lizzie like she'd hung the moon, she felt her heart skip in her chest. huck made love _easy_.

and in the morning, when she looked at him again, huck was like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> been thinking abt these two lately so here we are!! did a lot of self projecting in this one shjhgsgdfg
> 
> happy holidays everyone 💖💖


End file.
